


Wind Of Change

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Family Dinners, Humor, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Draco and Harry find out that, despite their strong love for each other, they're still human...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



“Speak up, Harry!” Draco said sternly as he closed the door of his bedroom. “You were acting very odd during dinner. Father was not amused.”

“ _Father_ is never amused when I’m involved, Draco,” Harry retorted, grimacing.

“It’s not polite to leave the table, while dinner was served,” Draco insisted, crossing his arms. “Mother really put in an effort to make you feel comfortable.”

“I didn’t feel well, sweetheart,” Harry mumbled. “I _did_ excuse myself, didn’t I? I know I’m not a Pureblood, but... ”

“That’s not the point... ”

Harry reached out to grab Draco’s hand, triggering the inevitable. _Merlin, no..._

 

“Harry, was that a fart?”

Harry’s cheeks turned bright red. “I’m sorry, Draco. We had garlic bread for dinner at the Burrow yesterday, and... ”

“So I smell.”

“Godric... ”

“Grow up, Harry. Everybody passes wind. I, for example, was quite an expert in the silent ones  when I was a _Pureblood_ kid.”

“You? I thought you were born middle-aged.”

_“Really?”_

Harry was exposed to his boyfriend’s infamous silent treatment and immediately turned his back to him as soon as they stepped into bed.

“Draco?”

Draco lifted the covers.

“Baby, can I touch—FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!”

“Welcome to my childhood, sweetheart.”


End file.
